


That One With The Chestbursters

by Artemis1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Not Happy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sam's pregnant with Dean's spell-given hellspawn? Congratulations, Dean, you have won an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to compare your brother to Bella Swan and Ellen Ripley in the same sentence.</p><p>Tagged and warned as Wincest to be on the safe side, though it can be read as gen with weird-shit-always-happens-to-the-Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One With The Chestbursters

Dean managed to keep quiet for all of a minute before the snark started up again. "So... Do you reckon it will be born with a third eye?"

Sam's glare was withering, even lacking a third eye. "There's nothing funny about my pregnancy," he exclaimed with all the dignity a man could muster when he found himself in such a situation. Not that it happened to many men. Fate reserved such special morsels for men called Winchester.

"Excuse me," Dean drawled and his shit-eating grin told Sam what he should expect. "You're preggers. Knocked up. In the family way. Having a bun in the oven." He tapped the steering wheel in rhythm to the song blaring from the Impala's speakers.

Dean had insisted he had to do whatever he could to make sure his genes won out in the battle for the kid's taste in music. God forbid the hellspawn would inherit Sam's love for "girly music.” 

Sometimes Dean acted as if they were talking about a real baby and not whatever godforsaken monster the witch's spell had spawned. Most of the time they tried not to think like that. If they thought of it as a baby, it would only hurt more if it inevitably ended up some murderous creature they had to hunt.

"There's plenty funny about that if you ask me."

"You're an ass," was all Sam said for he couldn't argue. All danger aside, it would be funny if it weren't happening to him.

"Hey Sam," Dean piped up two and a half songs later. He sounded so suspiciously innocently casual that alarm bells rang at the back of Sam's head.

He grunted to show he was listening.

"Did you ever wonder if the bundle of joy is gonna be a chestbuster? Or if it will it chew its way out of your belly?" He took his eyes from the road for the first time since they had left the motel's parking ground. He was grinning that peculiar boyish grin of a kid about to tell a killer joke, but Sam could read a wholly different tale in the tight lines around his eyes. "Like in Twilight."

Sam stayed silent for a long moment, then he let another moment pass for dramatic effect. "Dude. Did you just admit to reading Twilight?"

The only sounds were the roaring of the Impala and the guitar riffs booming out of the speakers. Sam decided AC/DC had never sounded sweeter.

“Bitch,” Dean finally said.

Sam’s lips twitched. “Jerk.”

They would be okay. Whatever that thing inside him turned out to be, whatever would happen if it ended up the monster they expected, they would be okay as long as they faced it together.

The end


End file.
